Kirby: Storybook Scramble
Kirby: Storybook Scramble is a Kirby game released for the Wii U and V2 in 2018 by Nintendo. The game takes a lot of influence on one of the concepts for the cancelled GameCube Kirby game, a 2D platformer with a pop-up book style. Story Once in the Kingdom of Dreamland there was a duo of twin sisters, "Ado" and "Adeleine", who were amazing artists, however, they each had their own style, Adeleine painted simple things for fun while Ado drew more complex, mostly abstract, works. However, most people in the kingdom only knew Adeleine, as she had become a celebrity for her many paintings while Ado was mostly forgotten about, Ado felt sad but Adeleine truly cared about her and often offered to help her with her paintings, but Ado refused every single opportunity. One day, there was a big art fair where people from all over Pop Star showed their art prowess, Adeleine entered with a project she spent a lot of time working on while Ado, hoping to finally get the same level of recognition as her sister worked day and night many months before the fair to create a number of different paintings, sculptures and more, hoping to get the first prize in the art contest and become well-known, however, Adeleine once again ended up winning with her project: a pop-up story book that she had made on her own to commemorate the history of Dreamland, while Ado's works didn't get any recognition. Angered, Ado ran away into the night and disappeared, and while lost in the middle of the forest she came across a river with strange water that looked and felt like paint and constantly changed colors, the river started speaking to Ado and managed to convince her to "merge with her and become more powerful" in order to take revenge at the simple world that ignored her, Ado took up the offer and jumped into the river as a whirlpool formed, disappearing for good. Many days later, the great hero of Dreamland, Kirby, helping Adeleine place “Missing” posters for Ado with the help of Dedede, Metaknight and their respective armies, however, they stop after witnessing a strange explosion in a nearby village and go investigate, the trio arrive at the center of the small village and witness the woman, who dubs herself "Raciado" use her powers to take out all of the villagers as well as Metaknight and Dedede, Adeleine arrives at the scene shortly after and, recognizing Raciado as Ado, tries to calm her down to no avail before being knocked out as well. Kirby tries to fight against Raciado but she simply shrugs off his attacks and, as a form of ironic punishment, decides to trap all of Dreamland inside her own "tragic storybook" as she continues to wreak havoc across Pop Star to destroy it along with the rest of the galaxy, however, Kirby won't take that and decides to set out in order to find a way to escape the storybook, with Dedede, Metaknight and Adeleine tagging along to help him out. After reaching World 7, the penultimate World in the game, Raciado enters the storybook to finish off Kirby herself, since her mooks are being useless, she constantly appears throughout stages to mess with the player and power up her minions until you reach the end of World 8, where you face off against her and seemingly defeat her until she starts self-destructing to take down the storybook world along with the heroes and the rest of Dreamland, so the heroes have to go through the void that’s destroying the storybook and stop it. From here the story divides into two endings: Bad Ending You get this ending if you don’t have at least 100 of the 160 collectibles, “Paint Drops” (though 80 are required to access the last stage of World 8). In this ending, after reaching the core of the void, Raciado appears and captures everyone in paint bubbles before starting to fall apart, prompting her to leave Ado’s body and reveal herself as the leftovers of Drawcia’s Soul, she boasts about how she has already won but the void is suddenly stopped by Ado, who destroys the core and apologizes to Adeleine before vanishing, after which the void starts dissipating and everyone starts being sucked in through a wormhole back to the real Pop Star, along with Drawcia’s Soul who uses the opportunity to escape, however, the heroes chase after her in one last shoot-em-up segment and Kirby seemingly finishes her off with a kick right before they’re sent back to the real world. Once in the real world they find that all of Raciado’s destruction has been repaired magically and go back to their normal lives, except for Adeleine who mourns for Ado and starts tearing up until Kirby cheers her up and offers her a strawberry shortcake, the game ends with Adeleine showing off a painting dedicated to Ado in an art convention before the screen suddenly pans up to the sky, revealing that Drawcia’s Soul is still alive and well. Good Ending You get this ending if you do have at least 100 of the 160 Paint Drops, this ending is the canonical one. In this ending, after reaching the core of the void Raciado traps the heroes in paint bubbles and leaves Ado’s body after she starts tearing apart, however, Ado destroys the core behind Drawcia’s back, causing the void to dissipate and her to start vanishing until the Paint Drops start spinning around her and heal her injuries just as a wormhole appears to suck everyone out into the real world. Drawcia’s Soul almost escapes but Ado notices her paintbrush is now enchanted by the Paint Drops and throws it at Kirby, who inhales it and becomes “Paint Kirby”, who uses this ability to shoot a paint blob at Drawcia’s Soul, inhabilitating her and sending her flying straight into one of Adeleine’s canvases, after which Ado erases Drawcia’s Soul and eliminates her for good. Once in the real world they find that all of Raciado’s destruction has been fixed and Ado apologizes to everyone, who accept her apology, and afterwards, Adeleine reveals that the storybook wasn’t just about the history of Dreamland but also about their lives together, Ado tears up and the main gang group hug as they take a picture of them. Throughout the credits we see Adeleine and Ado painting together, Kirby and Dedede trying to colour in a blank colouring book with bandages over their eyes and Metaknight removing his mask to have a portrait painted of him (however, his face is covered by Ado’s canvas) before ending with Bandanna Dee waking up from his nap and realizing he was somehow left behind in the Storybook World, thus unlocking the “Bandanna Run” mode Bandanna Run After going on a long adventure trying to kidnap Kirby before the events of the game, Bandanna Dee returns to King Dedede’s castle and falls asleep as the castle is sucked into the storybook world, remaining asleep throughout the events of the main campaign until after everyone is sucked out, when he finally awakens and realizes that he’s still trapped. Fortunately, the main gang notices that Bandanna Dee is still trapped and manages to communicate with him from the real world, telling him that in order to escape, he must find the wormhole at the end of the storybook, meaning that he must go through all of the pages of the storybook (though he doesn’t have to find the Paint Drops since they were already collected by the main gang to paint the storybook). Once Bandanna Dee reaches the end of the storybook, a mysterious witch blocks the wormhole with a barrier made out of paint and cackles at Bandanna Dee before revealing herself to him as Paintra, who swiftly knocks out Bandanna Dee and uses her magic to pick up the canvas where Drawcia was erased (as noted by the smudges of Drawcia’s colors) and fly away. Bandanna Dee gives chase and manages to follow her into a secret part of Raciado’s lair, where she almost manages to resurrect Drawcia through a ritual until Bandanna Dee steps in and destroys the canvas, forcing Paintra to absorb Drawcia’s spirit as a last resort, transforming herself into “Drawra”. After a tough fight with Drawra, Bandanna Dee defeats the monster, causing the two paint beings to separate and almost escape until Bandanna Dee swipes at them with a nearby canvas, trapping them both in it and allowing him to escape back to the real world through the wormhole. Once in the real world, he is greeted by his friends and shows them the painting of Paintra and Drawcia, making Kirby wonder how Paintra came back. Shortly after the reunion, an old floralian painter arrives and reveals himself as the artist who created Drawcia and Paintra, and says that after Paintra was destroyed by Kirby he tried to repaint her, hoping she would stay as a painting, but once again she escaped. Bandanna Dee hands the old painter the picture but he says that it would be better for the painting to be destroyed, prompting Bandanna Dee to destroy it with his spear. The old floralian painter thanks Bandanna Dee and leaves once again to Floralia as Bandanna Dee, tired, skips the celebration party and goes straight to bed in King Dedede’s new castle, which looks just like the old one. Gameplay The game plays like a modern 2D Kirby sidescroller, like Kirby’s Return to Dreamland, Triple Deluxe and Planet Robobot, Kirby can use his inhale ability to suck in enemies and copy their abilities if they’re special ones, however, the game has a lot of new additions. Overworld The Overworld in this game is more akin to the one found in Super Mario 3D World, though a tad bit smaller, in it players can move around and pick stages along with side-games to get extra lives and other goods. Each World consists of two pages of the storybook and each one has 3 main stages (meaning that each World has 6 stages total), after completing those stages, you can move on to the next page, where there will be nothing but a giant pop-up cutout of a dark silhouette of the boss of that World, and after defeating him you’ll be able to move on to the next page which contains the next World (World 1 Pages > Boss 1 Pages > World 2 Pages > Boss 2 Pages and so on), however, you cannot access the Boss Pages unless you have a required number of “Paint Drops” collectibles that are found in stages and are won in the side-games if won for the first time. When you’re in the Overworld, you cannot use Abilities or Jump whenever you want, however, if you have an ability in the Overworld you can use it in special spots to unlock hidden stages, for example, if you have the Fire ability and run into some suspicious-looking giant bushes you can burn them and find a new stage, King Dedede, Adeleine and Metaknight can also activate some of these special spots on their own but not all of them (Metaknight can activate the Sword-related ones, King Dedede can activate Hammer-related ones and Adeleine can activate Water-related ones). The side-games you can find in the Overworld are “Crazy Colosseum” and “Sub-game Stadium”, there are one of each in each World except for World 7 and 8, World 7 has two Sub-Game Stadiums and World 8 has two Crazy Colosseums. Crazy Colosseums are places where you have to survive a gauntlet of enemies and sub-bosses while a slot machine in the background is constantly deciding random punishing effects, changes in the terrain, more enemies to drop at you and even EX sub-bosses in World 8; Sub-game Stadiums are places where you’re given the option of going through one of 3 doors, after which you play a randomly-selected Sub-game, then you choose between another set of 3 doors, and go on until passing through the required number of doors and having to face off against the “Sub-game King” of that specific Sub-game Stadium. In both of these sub-games, if you lose halfway through you still get a prize depending on how long you lasted, and if you win it for the first time you get a Paint Drop, however, if you lose, the place will close down you’ll have to wait 12 real life hours for the place to open up again. In-Stage Different Playable Characters Similar to Kirby’s Return to Dreamland, there are multiple playable characters each with their own abilities and skills, though in this case they’re Kirby, Metaknight, Dedede and Adeleine, and now Player 1 can pick any of them even when playing solo. Copy Carriers Kirby now can store Copy Abilities for later, this can be specially useful when saving Copy Abilities for usage in the Overworld. Other playable characters instead get the ability to store food for later use, something Kirby can’t do. Paint Drops Every stage has 3 collectibles known as Paint Drops, which can be found through Puzzle Rooms, hidden in plain sight or just in tough-to-reach spots, collecting all of them isn’t mandatory but you need a certain amount to access the Boss of the specific World and at least 100 in total to unlock the Good Ending of the game, however, if you want to 100% the game then you will need to collect all 160 of them. Sketch Segments In certain stages there will be segments where you will reach an unfinished part of a level that’s completely blank, when you enter these segments all the playable characters will become only sketched outlines with the ability to move and jump, losing all other abilities, in these segments you must move fast as Raciado uses a marker to create platforms and obstacles, as well as a wall behind you that’s constantly moving forwards to try and crush you, these segments rely on the players’ skills in platforming in its purest form! Powering Up Abilities Throughout stages you can find “Power-Up Stars”, they look similar to normal Stars but have a flame marked on the center, these come in many sizes just like normal Stars, and at the end of each Stage or when you’re on the Overworld you can spend these Power-Up Stars to increase the range, add more properties, and unlock new attacks to already used Copy Abilities, similar to Scrolls from Kirby Squeak Squad. If you’re King Dedede, Adeleine or MetaKnight, you can still use Power-Up Stars to affect your character’s attacks as a whole. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games